xmenrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimaton
History Origin Ultimaton was part of the Weapon Plus Super Sentinel Iniative and was designated as Weapon XV where he was created within the self-contained laboratory known as The World. As was the case with previous iterations of living weapons in The World, Ultimaton was created by a process involving micro-technology and the fluid time mechanics employed within the facility allowing them to artificially evolve specimens into supersoldiers for use in the war against Mutants. Created to be a powerhouse, his physiology was mated with machinery in order to provide him enhanced abilities to combat his foes. As he grew into maturity, he was groomed within the micro-reality with its own culture and belief that the planet Earth outside was a desolate wasteland populated by evil Mutants. This was accomplished by way of narcotic Nano-Sentinel pollen that were used to accomplish this task in order to indoctrinate the subject. The artificial genetic engineering program that was part of a biological arms race led to the creation of the ultimate weapon of a group of Super Sapiens that were designed and perfected with the singular task of extermating the Mutant race. Similar to its co-projects, a specially designed failsafe was designed to terminate Weapon XV in case he ever turned against its creators and a recall mechanism was also installed to summon him when the time was needed. Assault on Weapon Plus Following Fantomex betrayal of Weapon Plus, he enlisted the aid of Wolverine and Cyclops to assault The World itself in order to prevent its stockpiles of living weapons from being unleashed. During this time, A.I.M. had also attacked the facility to reclaim their alteration chamber technology that was used to create the synthetic time environment within the laboratory. This led to Weapon XV being unleashed who brutally killed the attackers but this act shattered Ultimaton's belief in his existence. He debated on whether to create a new home within his prison or dare to explore outside. At this time, Fantomex froze the time controls of The World thus leaving all its inhabitants stuck in stasis whilst they sought out Ultimaton in order to terminate him. However, an A.I.M. survivor reactivated the control during the search thus allowing Weapon XV to move once again where he engaged Fantomex, Wolverine and Cyclops - overpowering the trio. But rather than eliminate them, he engaged in hand-to-hand fighting where he easily defeated Cyclops before receiving the Weapon Plus signal that called for him to leave The World and journey into space to be stationed at the space station in orbit around the planet. Still with doubt on his existence and purpose, he was called into the conference room by his handlers who assured him that he would get his revenge against Mutants that destroyed his home. His handlers attempted to remind him of his purpose to which Weapon XV stated that it was to destroy all Mutants. However, the station itself came under assault by Fantomex, Wolverine and Cyclops who travelled aboard E.V.A. into the facility. Whilst Cyclops and Fantomex dealt with the Weapon Plus staff, Wolverine remained behind in order to learn more of his history by studying the files on the Weapon X Program. At this time, Ultimaton arrived and asked Wolverine what was the purpose of life whilst commenting that Doctor John Sublime told him of the Mutant genetic lineage on Earth. However, he also commented that there were millions of living mutations whilst wondering whether he could have lived to be a painter. Logan responded by activating the self-destruct mechanism of the station leading to a massive explosion whereupon he attacked Ultimaton - seemingly killing the powerful Super Sentinel with his body residing on Asteroid M when Jean Grey arrived on the scene. Final Execution Despite his seeming death, Ultimaton managed to somehow survived and was within the company of Fantomex who used his powers to control the engineered super soldier. In this time, he was situated within The World that was advancing at a fast rate. When Fantomex killed Apocalypse, he took a sample of his blood and used it to create a clone. Thus new clone who mentally programmed to live in a nurtured environment which Fantomex hoped would make him a force of good. Whilst growing and being programmed, Ultimaton was tasked with watching over the young Evan. However, in this time, Archangel became possessed by the Death Seed to become Apocalypse's successor. Ultimaton was prepared to defend Evan when Archangel entered into The World but X-Force managed to force him to retreat. In the final battle between him and X-Force, Ultimaton was force to release Evan who battled Archangel. After Archangel's defeat, Ultimaton notified X-Force that Fantomex was abducted by Captain Britain and taken to Otherworld. When Fantomex returned, he was slain at the hands of the Skinless Man and his death saw Ultimaton's brainwashing being overriden. As a result, Weapon XV returning to his prior roots and he began to question his existence where in his anger he exploded which destroyed Cavern-X as well as seemingly killed X-Force though in actuality they used Gateway's power to teleport away. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://marvel.wikia.com/Ultimaton Category:Villains Category:Weapon Plus